The present invention relates to systems, methods, and computer program products efficient distributed query execution.
Databases are becoming increasingly interlinked. For example, the Web of Data is a network of repositories, wherein the repositories can forward requests on behalf of other parties. Sometimes, the amount of data transferred is significant. Enterprises are often trying to break data silos both within and across organizations. Thus, federation approaches are becoming increasingly popular. In the technological field of electronic databases, database systems are often judged by their monetary cost per query.